


The Opposite of Dissonance

by ellipted (savagecrowns)



Series: The Opposite of Apart [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim, Iwa-chan and Oikawa are scary drifting monsters, IwaOi Week, M/M, Shh, but mostly they're dorks, iwaoi week june, the opposite of apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savagecrowns/pseuds/ellipted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glance at the morning of a pair of scary Drift pilots.</p><p>Pacific Rim AU</p><p>Day 1: ‘they’re perfectly in synch’ (Haikyuu!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Opposite of Dissonance

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of iwaoi week june!
> 
> this is the second prompt for day one - ‘they’re perfectly in synch’ (Haikyuu!!)

Sure, they’d tested childhood friends for synchronisation scores before—friendships from five to twenty years old. Hell, they’d tested siblings.

But Iwaizumi and Oikawa had completely obliterated the previous high score.

They were already terrifying on their own—in top athletic shape, magnetic and welcoming, and where Oikawa was cunning, something about Iwaizumi was simply compelling. The worst part about them, though, was that by simply existing they urged those around them to train harder, work longer, because Oikawa and Iwaizumi weren’t untouchable gods—they were just titans.

Titans who had just finished eating breakfast and were relaxing in their apartment on the base.

“Kay~, lemme just—” Oikawa didn’t bother finishing his sentence as he tapped out the last of a text message. Iwaizumi hadn’t asked him to go spar with him in the Kwoon Room; it was more like Iwaizumi had been innocently washing up in the kitchen when he suddenly felt the inclination to go work out and that had translated over the Ghost Drift to Oikawa immediately.

They were out the door in minutes, after changing and grabbing their gear. The Kwoon Room was almost empty and they settled into stretching seamlessly, enjoying the early morning quiet. Iwaizumi selected their normal spears and threw Oikawa’s at him even though Oikawa had his back to him. Oikawa caught it, obviously, spinning it around his wrist and pivoting on his heel in order to face Iwaizumi properly, who was already charging him. 

Some found it entertaining to watch them spar—usually their fellow pilots—but most of the general population on the base found it more than mildly disconcerting how easily they parried and swiped at each other, dodged and danced.

When Oikawa slipped on the sweat that had accumulated on the mat, Iwaizumi caught him. 

“I win.”

“Rude, Iwa-chan! There was clearly an outside factor!”

“No such thing in a fight. Gotta be aware of your surroundings, dumbass.”

Oikawa pursed his lips.

“Quit sulking.”

“I am not sulking.”

Iwaizumi levelled his characteristic deadpan expression at Oikawa.

“If you buy me a milk bread I’ll stop sulking.”

“Deal, but I want payment upfront.”

“Deal.” Oikawa lifted his water bottle to his mouth, draining half of it as he held out his other hand for Iwaizumi—who was also draining his water bottle—to smack his hand in their habitual post fight side-five.


End file.
